


Roommate Mutt

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Almost violence, Eventually meeting black, F/M, Mentions of Black, Roommates to lovers, Will update tags and ratings as they come., anti-harem, eventual stalking, oh look the bimbo is a stalker, one on one only, thank god Mutt can port
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You decide to rent out your empty room, and that's how you meet Mutt.~~~~I know, crappy summary, but hey it's swapfell mutt, and reader... it's a roommate story, anti harem, and it's gonna be good. Read or don't up to you.
Relationships: Blondie Bimbo/all other skellies, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader
Comments: 66
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

You had finally, finally got tired of your pathetic living alone arrangement and decided to put up an advertisement: 

Room For Rent; Apply in Person. ONLY serious inquiries. 

1 Bedroom for rent, can decorate how you see fit. 

Shared bathroom, livingroom, and kitchen. 

Utilities split down the middle. 

Can discuss food. 

You do your own laundry. 

Call:867-5309

Ask for Kitty. 

With shaky fingers you hit the enter button posting it up on the world wide internet for everyone to find. Exhaling the breath you didn’t realize you were holding in as you just leaned back into your chair. 

~~~

Over the next few days you had gotten calls and set up interviews scheduled around your off days or after work. And a lot of the people made you cringe. 

Like the “Karen”, who insisted she be allowed to eat all the food she wanted, and never pay a cent for it. You smiled at her and told you would get back to her. 

You obviously and for good reason never got back to her. 

There were some cult people and after delving into the “dark side” you felt like you needed some police protection… and told them you’d “get back to them”. Did they really wanna use your spare room as a means to call upon the forces of Satan? No, you did not. 

You met a few crazies... no, literally they were crazy. Talking about giant lizards and taking control via brain washing. Yes these people actually exist and yes they believe what they believe. Good for them, you didn’t want crazy in your house. 

One person showed up running from her crazy boyfriend… you didn’t want the drama and after seeing the six foot tall male stalking up to your door bat in hand you called the police instantly and reported it. Turns out the female had a warrant for her arrest for stealing and was a known meth head. Great... you didn’t want drama damnit. 

After weeks of people you were ready to say nope and take off the ad when you got a call from someone named “Mutt”. Rolling your eyes you almost denied him before meeting him. At least you figured it was a “him” sure sounded like a “him” at any rate. 

“Look, m’jus wantin’ ta see tha room s’all. N’ if ya like me ‘nough then we can talk more seriously, aight?” 

He sounded reasonable. “Sure... it’s 20 Ingram St. Mt. Ebbott, Ebbott City, 11375. I’ll be home around three thirty pm, so is four pm alright?” 

“Aye, sounds great darlin’.” 

And with that you had yet another appointment with another person. You hoped this person was better than all the others. 

~~~

Your day at work was shit, people were rude, you felt like even though you were speaking english that they must have thought you were speaking japanese, and to top it all off; you were just so done with customer service. What a joke it all was. You fake a smile and pretend you care, but how can you care when they're all just a bunch of assholes all the time? 

Dead end job for dead end pay. Some silver linings, at least you liked two of your managers, and now you were stuck working next saturday as well cause they couldn’t find decent humans that would stick with the job. 

As you climbed your stairs you noticed a person sitting on your porch, you saw his boots first, untied, and brown; very dirty. Then his black pants that seemed to cling to him. Must be skinny jeans. Looking upward you noticed a blood orange sweater and a brown jacket with yellow stripes running down the arms of it, a fluffy hood covering his …skull… and purple smoke like tendrils coming from what looked like a dog treat. 

Ok, this didn’t bother you at all, actually you were intrigued and you took a guess. “Mutt?” you asked as you winced and stood up fully. The skeletal monster in question stood up, he was at least six foot four inches tall when standing and you weren’t even going to question it. All monsters you had met were generally tall. 

Mutt stood up and nodded “Nice ta meet ya, darlin. Jus’ get off work?” 

  
You nodded very tiredly as you pulled out your keys and unlocked the door allowing him inside to your home. 

Inside, your walls were gray, with white ceilings, you had halloween lights strung up along the walls and pictures all over the place. Hanging on the back of your chair and couch were blankets. One was Deadpool that your sissy got for you, the other was a blue one. Just some cheap soft blanket throw that covered you up decently as you tend to get cold a lot.    
  
A fifty five inch vizio sat on a chest of drawers in the living room with a ps4 hooked up to it and the firestick plugged into the back of the tv. Kitchen with a small pantry, down the hall two bedrooms and a bathroom. It wasn’t big, but it was too big for your little self. 

Throwing out your arms you smiled, “It’s not much, but it’s home.” you told him. 

Mutt decided to walk around not saying anything. You didn’t have a table and chairs, your bedroom was wide open showing that your bed was still on the floor and you were using a storage tote as a side table. The blankets crumpled up in a ball on your bed. He snrked under his breath. But outside of that little bit of mess you didn’t have a lot of mess anywhere at all. 

The floors were clean, the trash was out, everything folded and in its place. All neat and clean, dishes done everyday and still sitting in the dish rack on the kitchen counter. He noticed you had a crock pot that looked a bit worn so far, a blender that may not have been touched, a rice cooker, and a big thing of sugar on the counter. 

Opening the pantry he noticed you didn’t have much in the way of food. The guest bedroom had a few totes in it. “I can move the totes, I have plenty of storage elsewhere.” you told him. Watching as he nodded his head not saying much. Eventually you just took a seat sitting in your chair and just opened the last of the doors, the closet door outside of the bathroom. 

Noticing how little you had. Walking back in he took a seat on the couch and nodded. “Aight, how much fer tha room?”    
  
“Room itself would be seventy five dollars. And that’s not with utilities.” you added in at the end.    
  
“N’ wit utilities?” he asked.    
  
“Well you would have to take showers… I guess? So with the extra of that, it’ll be however much extra is added on, Right now my water bill is only fifty dollars a month, sewer and trash are like seventeen dollars in total. Electric without anyone else here is roughly eighty a month. I really wanna say, right now, around a hundred and thirty a month. That’s without adding in electric or water. That’s adding in sewer, trash, and net. I don’t mind sharing food, but I can’t afford a lot of food on my own. So for now what I buy I ask you not to touch. I’ll get you a cabinet cleaned out so you can put your food in it and I won’t touch what you have. Deal?” you turned to look at him.    
  
“Yeah, I can afford it. I’ll take it.” he stated. 

"Great, when would you like to move in?” you asked curiously. 

“How’s ‘bout tomorra’?” he asked raising an bone brow curiously at you. 

“Sounds great. I’ll have a key ready for you after work, does that sound good to you?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” he smiled, making you smile in return. 

You walked him out waving him goodbye and then rushed to take down that ad quickly. Relieved to get off your plate. You felt… ok around the monster. As you drifted off to sleep you were happy with this predicament. 

Getting up early you headed off to wal-shop to make a copy of your house key and then from there you headed off to work.    
  
After getting home you found that Mutt was there waiting on you, he had a bag, some pillows, and you frowned, he had no furniture. But you weren’t going to question it. You simply handed him the key and opened the door allowing him in. “Try out the key, see if it works.” you told him.    
  
Mutt turned around doing just that. “Key works.” he stated as he then shut the door pocketing his keys as he then picked up his bag; making his way up to the bedroom. 

~~~~    
  
His first night here, what were you going to make? Should you even ask him? He didn’t have any food with him. You could afford to feed him too, right?    
  
Opening up the cupboards and taking a quick look around at what all you had. You decided you could make spaghetti, or maybe tacos. But; oh you also had the stuff for teriyaki shrimp over steamed white rice and veggies…    
  
Ya know...maybe you should just ask him. So, shutting the cabinets you decide to ask him, when you turn around and see him standing there staring at you.    
  
“Oh, hey, so umm. Curious what do you...like...ya know…for food?” oh that, you sound so unsure; clumsy even. But then you had never met a skeletal monster before. Do they even eat the same food as you? You had met other monsters of course, you worked at a bakery and they did come in for things like coffee or muffins.    
  
Mutt didn’t move, just keeping his eyelights on you. He had been watching you dig through your cabinets as if looking for something. Apparently that had been food, and what should be cooked. “Eh, m’not picky. Thought I’d be makin’ m’own food though!” 

“Oh, well we haven’t really discussed food, umm, I just figured for tonight I could make enough for us both.” you offered with a small smile. Ok, more like a small nervous smile.    
  
“Sure, whatcha got?” he drawled out as he finally pushed off the door frame and walked over towards you. 

You couldn’t help but look at him, watching the way his bones moved, watching his facial expression, which was .. well it looked like he had “resting bitch face”. Honestly, that made him feel so unapproachable. But he was your roommate now, and approachable or not you were going to make this shit work. “I can make tacos,” you heard a mmm so you continued on, “Uhh, spaghetti”, again a mmmm from him, “teryaki shrimp over steamed white rice, with steamed veggies”? You asked. Then finally he just shrugged. “M’not picky.” 

Slumping your shoulders you just stared at him. “Pizza ok then?”    
  
“Yeah…” 

“Great pizza. I just don’t feel like cooking now.”    
  
And you really didn’t, his “meh” attitude just kinda drained you. And you just weren’t sure if he really wanted to be here. But well maybe you’d figure it out, maybe you wouldn’t. Picking up the phone you ordered pizza, he said he didn’t care, so you just ordered two meat lovers pizzas. 

Sitting down you turned on netflix and started watching your show, the walking dead. You noticed that Mutt took a seat and just started watching it with you. He didn’t ask about the show or wanted to know what was going on. He just sat with you eating his pizza. When he was done he sat around with you silently just watching the show. You could have sworn you felt him stare at you a few times but whenever you looked over his eyes were trained on the show.    
  
After six episodes in and looking at the time you just handed him the remote as you went to bed leaving him to his own devices. You just felt… awkward so very much.    
  
Climbing into your pj’s you crawled into bed shutting the door as you thought about the events. Mutt was a quiet guy, didn’t say much, maybe you judged him a little too fast at not caring? Or maybe you hit the nail on the head you thought bitterly as you snuggled up under your soft comfy blankets. No sooner your head hitting the pillow and you were out like a light.

  
`````   
  
Mutt on the other hand couldn’t sleep, so he went browsing figuring you left him with your netflix wide open. He browsed all your recents, anime, christmas movies, various shows about zombies, vampires. Heh, apparently you were into the macabre. So he stayed up binge watching all of the walking dead just to get to where you were.    
  
His area was full of chip bags, donuts, and looked like he drank tons of tea and chocolate milk.    
  
When you woke up that morning finding a mess and him passed out on the couch with the tv having turned itself off thanks to the autotimer you smirked. He was just a big dork wasn’t he? Yeah, you also decided you were NOT picking up his mess. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I got it done early and working on chapter 3, story is just progressing.

It had been a couple days since he moved in, things were still somewhat awkward but you two figured out the food situation thankfully. Weekends would be meals together, and weekdays would be cook for yourself. And you figured he’d know how to cook for himself… you really did, till you kept coming home each night seeing cups of ramen all in the sink.    
  
Is this all he ate? Blinking you stared at the several containers in the sink, along with a ton of coffee cups. You did notice a package of “dogs” they looked like hot dogs but it was clearly monster food. You sighed hard. Seemed this guy needed to learn how to cook. You were hoping he’d be ok till the weekend. For now you had to get yourself some food and start settling down.    
  
Settling down was a simple routine for you, shower, change to pj’s, get food, clean dishes. And then from there it was clear for you to do whatever you wanted to do. In this case was catching up on “the Curse of Oak Island” show about the brothers searching for the Oak Island treasure. So you ate your mac n’ cheese with normal hot dogs and green beans along with tea on the side. As the night wore on Rus came in taking off his boots and going to the kitchen to warm up ramen noodles and grab something to drink. You blinked… seems that’s really all he ate.    
  
The rest of the week was much the same, you came home, got ready for unwind time, ate, and then watched your show. You and Rus only talked maybe a handful of times, and that was you asking “what did that guy say?” and Rus replying with “said it was a “bobblydazzler” n’ gonna go figura out when it was made.”    
  
Outside of those little interactions there wasn’t much talking. But you were starting to feel less and less awkward around him. 

The weekend came and you decided to sleep in. Ahhh, it felt so good to be just curled up in your bed, covers over your head, ignoring the world and the sun. Yep you’re pretty reclusive outside of having to go to work. You weren’t much of a busybody, you were more of a “leave me alone” type of person. Didn’t mean you didn’t like going out, you just didn’t like dealing with crowds.    
  
Grabbing your phone you looked at the time, it said six am. Nope, you were gonna go back to sleep. And sleep you did. 

The next time you awoke was at 10 am, you had to pee, and you were finally hungry. Slowly getting up out of bed you zombie walked into the bathroom, your feet shuffling against the floor as you did so; getting your business done, you zombie shuffled into the kitchen where you got your caffeine and then blearily shuffled like a zombie into the living room. Plopping down in your comfy chair where you curled up and flipped on the tv. 

You decided on a youtuber called Jakyboy who played a lot of games. You were currently watching his doom slayer game play. You were really digging it, the music was just epic. You watched it for hours before finally seeing a trace of Mutt’s presence. Yeah, turns out he was more lazybones than you were. Sleeping in till noon before he rolled out of bed, sweatpants and a tank top.    
  
He looked good in those. Holy shit… were you attracted to him? Nope, nope you weren’t going there, he was your tenant after all. You tried not to look as he strode in caffeine in hand as he slouched back on the couch putting his … socked feet up on the table. Huh… you couldn’t help you did wonder now what his feet looked like. Hell you could see all the bones that were showing. They were more close together, less spaced out, thicker, looked like normal human bones but well bigger, thicker. Guess that was because of him being a Monster.    
  
You noticed he was “side eyeing you” so you quickly turned your head and stretched out in your comfy chair as you resettled in and watched your show. You noticed he didn’t complain, or even ask questions, he didn’t stop looking at you for a bit almost as if he was waiting for something before he finally turned back to the show at hand. You both sitting there in comfortable silence watching the gameplay. 

Hours passed before you finally realized you were hungry and that was because your stomach let out a loud groan to protest. Eyes going wide you noticed that Mutt too was staring at your stomach. Sheepishly you got up and went into the kitchen. You got yourself some food, and though the rules were clear you felt bad. “Uhh, you hungry?” you called out to him.    
  
Mutt mulled this over for a bit then shrugged some, “M’ mean… could eat yeah.” he called back.    
  
You were beginning to realize Mutt was just an easy going kinda guy, didn’t have a picky bone in his body apparently he ate everything. Had a huge sweet tooth, you found that he snuck off with some of your sweets but always replaced them, after being himself several boxes. Smiling some you nodded and got to work on making him his own sandwich with chips and salsa. Coming back in you handed him his place then went off to sit back down in your comfy chair yet again. You both ate in peace watching your shows. 

~~~~

Upon awakening, you realized you were not in your comfy chair having passed out there, you were a bit bewildered on how you even got to bed. Your clothes were the same pajamas you wore the day before and you’re sure you went to bed without eating again. When you looked at the time you realized it was later than 10, more around 11 am. Yawning you slowly got up and decided… you wanted to watch more of your favorite gamer play his game.    
  
The day just progressed as it normally did. Watching shows sipping on your cup of joe, Mutt coming out doing his own zombie slouch walk getting his own cup of joe, but this time instead of just sitting he raised his glass to you with a nod of his skull in a silent “hello” as you raised your own cup and gave your own head nod. It was peaceful. You were both starting to get accustomed to this new roommate arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you've all shown so far, I'm loving this story, I'm happy to hear others are too. So thank you for all the positive vibes, here's chapter 2


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to stretch out, but your chair is gone.

You and Mutt had gotten into a nice routine, you found out he really couldn’t cook. Burnt meat, undercooked in the middle, and spaghetti so soggy you just couldn’t stomach looking at it. So, you cooked. He liked your cooking more anyway. He would buy food, in hopes of you cooking it, so somehow you’re carefully laid out plans of separate food eventually merged in the weeks of living with each other. But hey, he was paying for his half so… you’d cook it. 

That also led to several things like, your comfy chair broke. You just couldn’t figure out how that one happened, but that made it so you had to get rid of your chair and for some reason Mutt seemed more than happy to hurry up and get rid of it. That was a few weeks ago. It meant you now shared the comfy couch. You both sat on opposite ends with a cushion between you. And the fight for laying on the couch was definitely going to start soon, you could feel it in your bones. 

You really wanted to stretch out, but you didn’t want to put your feet on him. And when you thought of it you don’t recall your chair in any disrepair, no creaking, or breaking down. You didn’t hear anything snap, yet there it was irreparable and broken. 

Glancing over at your roommate you really wanted to stretch, but also didn’t want to invade. Such a conundrum you were in. You also must have looked at him a bit too much cause he was now staring at you.    
  
“Sumthin on yer mind sugah?” 

Gulping you shook your head and turned back to the tv watching it. You were absorbed into your show, not noticing how he side eyed you, looking at you. 

~~~~   
Upon first meeting you, he was surprised by you, you weren’t like most normal humans. Ya know the ones that say they care and are about monster freedoms and rights, but then you find out they don’t actually care about all that. The users, the abusers, the curious ones. Nope you wanted a roommate that wasn’t “creepy” or an asshole or a bitch. You hadn’t even noticed when he checked you to make sure you were a good person. The amount of green in your soul, green and another two colors, both unusual for a human to have.    
  
As the days passed by he noticed you had a routine for every day, even the weekends. But one thing he couldn’t stand was how far, but how close you were, always sitting in that chair of yours. He noticed you hated eating without him eating so he thought about it, he broke your chair while you were out. He shrugged saying how “creaky” it was, and that he heard it crack.    
  
He showed off how crappy his cooking skills were and you of course took pity on him cooking for him. Hell he liked your cooking more and even said as much to you. He made sure to keep it fair, if he was eating food, he replenished and in one fell swoop, you were both sharing food and pantries together. It was no longer separated.    
  
Now he had you on the couch, not so far from him, but still away from him. He held in his sighs. He for some reason he couldn’t explain was drawn to you. He wasn’t sure if you felt the same, or maybe it was just him, being a monster and all.    
  
He had walked in several times to hear you singing in the kitchen watching you as you swayed your hips and danced around. He felt his soul just wanna lunge out to you, he had an overwhelming urge to wrap you up in his arms. Hug you close. 

He’d talk to his brother about this… but he couldn’t. Not with that… thing around him. He shivered thinking about it. 

As you sat there looking at him, he’d look back. He realized you wanted to stretch out, so he asked, but finding you basically ignored your instinct he felt a bit.. Irritated. Normally he didn’t have problems like this with women. He could sweet talk any woman, and get all the sex he wanted. Or all the hugs, whatever he wanted, but you were reserved and he couldn’t figure out this longing, pulling need. Maybe if he just fucked you that feeling would go away. But you were going to be a challenge. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the blonde?

Life with Mutt had finally settled into a routine; you cooked for both of you, you went to the store together, he started talking more (just a smidge more), and he paid for the groceries, in fact he insisted on it. You lost track of how many times he’d beat you to paying for the groceries, not just his, but yours as well. 

“Mutt don’t you dare…”, you huffed as you were digging through your purse all the while trying to pull out your wallet and block him. One leg out in front of him, while you finally grabbed out your wallet and pulled out the card only to look up and frown. Mutt already paid, his wallet in his back pocket, of course he’d get it out faster and he used his little disappearing reappearing trick to get around your leg since he was behind you and somehow got in front.    
  
“Yer too slow darlin.” he drawled as he smirked and put away his card. He had paid for both groceries… again. 

Sighing you shoved your wallet back in your purse once again silently hating the existence of purses. Bags of clutter is what they were. “Fine.” you replied and went to grab up the groceries only to have him beat you to that too. The smug look on his boney face had you rolling your eyes. Giving up you just walked with him out the door. 

“Soooo, what to eat tonight then?” you had grabbed up things like pizza, hot dogs, mac n’ cheese, ground beef, chicken, soup, veggies, lots of sugary treats… Mutt was worse than you with his sweet tooth. 

Humming Mutt just looked at the grocery bags as he walked to your car and waited for you to open the door up. “Hmm, how’s bout’ chicken alfredo?” he replied as he started to put the groceries in the backseat after you opened the door and stepped aside.    
  
“If that’s what you want, then I’m down for that.” you smiled back. Once he was done and out of the way you shut the door and got into the drivers seat starting up the car. Once he was in the passenger seat you headed out for home. 

~~~~~   
  
Mutt was a gentleman, he wouldn’t let you grab the groceries either, but did let you put it away as he slumped over on the couch. You smiled as you put away the groceries. Looking at the clock you’d start dinner in a couple of hours. It didn’t take you long to put everything away either. 

So that gave you chill time, walking into the living room you flopped down on the couch far side from Mutt like normal as you curled up in a laying down position making sure not to touch him. As you normally do. It had been at least a month since he moved in, but you were still big on keeping your space and giving him his own.    
  
“Ya can stretch out, ain’t gonna bite ya.” Mutt drawled out in his deep raspy voice. Which apparently always made you shiver when he did speak; judging by his smirk he seemed to know this. Smug bastard.    
  
“Mutt, I told you, I’m not going to just lay on you… we’re roommates, yes, but ya know.. That’s just rude... “ you sighed out as he gently reached over and slowly moved your legs onto his lap as he then got you a blanket draping it over your body. He didn’t touch you after that, just letting you stretch out. 

“N’ I told ya, if ya need t’ stretch out, then do it!” 

Shaking your head you just let it go. The two of you settling in and watching a movie together till you had to go and get up to cook food. 

~~~~~~~   
  
You were just getting the noodles done, the sauce, and chicken were done. The noodles were on the last legs of cooking. When you heard the whine of Mutt from the living room. Turning your head you saw him limply hanging over the back of the couch, arms over the back and his head there as he watched you. He whined again. 

“Omg, Mutt, stop the food’s almost done.” you shook your head stirring the noodles one last time. 

“S’killin me…,” he whined more, “can smell it, smells s’good.” 

Rolling your eyes you finally turned off the pot and then slowly you drained the noodles watching him out of the corner of your eye as he huffed. It was like food porn for him…

“Tease…yer teasin’.” he groaned with a huff as he slid down the couch. 

“Oh, stop it. You’re being dramatic. It’s almost done.” 

“Ugh, yer killin’ me, m’dying…” 

Chuckling you finally put it all together and before you could turn to even get to the plates Mutt was beside you with two plates in hands holding them out to you. You blinked, you had forgotten he gets testy(?) when you tease him about food. To the point he beats you to getting out the plates. Smiling at him you took the plates and gave him a huge heaping amount of food. You knew he’d eat it too. 

Filling your own plate as you noticed he didn’t even wait to sit down he was already digging in as he ported back over to the couch and almost half of it was gone. You just ate yours at a normal pace. Finding a show to watch till bedtime. 

~~~~

The sound of the doorbell woke you up, groaning you got up and shuffled out of your bed, down the hall, down the stairs to the front door. You slid the chain out a bit as it gave you enough room to look out and talk, but not allow anyone inside.    
  
A blonde woman with hazel brown eyes and the crappiest (fake) tan job you had seen…(she looked orange) was standing there. Clothes kinda skimpy too, like she was just doing it to gain attention. Short shirt above her knees, slit in it… like it wasn’t short enough already, one of those crop top shoulderless shirts with a cut round hole in it showing her cleavage, and sandals.    
  
“Can I…”    
  
“Where’s Rus?” she asked cutting you off.    
  
“Sleeping…” you replied. “Which is what I’d be doing if you hadn’t rudely woken me up at…” glancing at the clock it was five am on a Sunday. “Five am… why are you knocking on my door at five am for?” Honestly you just wanted to go back to bed. 

“I need to speak to Rus, not you. Where is he? Are you sleeping with him… omg you slut, homewrecker… he’s already mated.”    
  
Blinking you shook your head. Ok, wow, that was a lot to take in. “I’ll go get him.” you closed the door and walked away.” fuck this bitch…    
  
Walking to Mutt’s room you knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing, so you knocked again. Calling out “Some blondeheaded bimbo is here claiming she’s your mate. Please get out of your room and deal with that.”    
  
~to be continued~ 


	5. Chapter 5;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated quickly; Rus takes out the proverbial trash.

You were sure you had shut the door and most normal people would have taken that as a sign to stay outside. Oh, you were so mistaken. Here was fucking “Karen” snooping through your house with a sleepy upset Mutt following you down the stairs to see… yep “Karen” walking around inspecting things.    
  
“Didn’t think ya’d let her in.” Mutt comments almost growling. 

You didn’t miss the growl, obviously he didn’t want her there any more than you did.    
  
Hearing the voice said female turned around and practically threw herself at him, immediately going into a baby-like voice as she wrapped her arms around his middle since she couldn’t meet his shoulders. “Oh Russiepoo… darling; I’ve been trying to find you, then remembered I could.” she giggled out childishly. Stars that was annoying. 

But you weren’t going to watch this trainwreck. Nope, you were going to make breakfast. You already knew he’d eat so you just walked off. You started up the stovetop gathering what all you needed. You couldn’t help but overhear some of the conversation. 

Mutt just stared at her for a moment before watching you walk off, apparently to go make food. At least he’d get to eat some of your delicious food after this shitty scenario was over.    
  
Feeling the annoying female tug on his arm trying to gain his attention once more. Sighing he grumbled under his breath as he looked her over, “Told ya nah ta follow me. Wha tha fuck ya want from me anyway?”    
  
Putting his arms between her breasts as she rubbed up and down against him to “tug” on him she whined when he grumbled and got that “tone” of voice with her. “I missed you Russiepooo. What’s a girl supposed to do without you around?”    
  
By the angel wasn’t she happy with all the others? Why did she have to hit on him too. He left precisely for this reason. Leaving behind his very much enamored brother and other cousins just to get away from her. He hadn’t been the only one. Several of his other cousins had left too. G, Green, Aster, Ruster, Snipes, and the others. None of them could stand her. So why the others wanted her was beyond him. He had done his background check on her. Rich family, only child, parents claimed to pro monster but did nothing to actually help them out. She loved money though and Sans Serif was the richest monster bachelor next to the King and Queen Asgore and Toriel; whom had come back together and were working on their marriage. 

Having had enough of her rubbing herself against him he pushed her off of him moving away to the door. Pouting at him “But… Russie…” 

“Out..jus get out n’ dun come back! Dun want ya, dun want ya here, n’ tired o’ tryin’ ta get ya ta undastand tha!” he told her growling lowly his eyes glowing and his face set in his best pissed off look. 

The look of change over his face sent the female into a panic. Tears immediately springing to her eyes as she shook her head. 

“I Said….OUT!” he growled a bit more louder as he now advanced upon her his magic sparking dangerously his clawed hand reaching for her. He had every intention of literally throwing out her out the house and onto her ass if he had to. Not enough to hurt her, but hurt her feelings. Hoping she’d just peacefully leave him and you alone. 

“YOU’RE SO MEAN TO ME. RUSSIE … I ONLY WANTED TO LOVE YOU.” she was lying through her teeth she knew he was loaded with money as well. All the skeletons were. 

Stomping her foot like a child at not getting her way she stomped into the kitchen angry as she walked right up to you her hand raising up just as you turned to see the commotion and seeing her hand moving towards you, but then nothing..Rus being right there behind her as he grabbed her arm stopping her and then they were gone. 

You blinked wondering just what the hell was going on. You had pretty much zoned out of the conversation to give them privacy while you made breakfast only to almost be assaulted in your own home. With spatula in hand you moved out to see Rus coming back in the female gone and her car still here. “Umm…” you really didn’t know what to say. 

“Afta breakfast I’ll take tha car back.” he moved over to you checking you over making sure she didn’t lay a hand on you at all. Satisfied and leaving you still very much worried you walked out with plates in hand, him taking his as you sat down eating yours. 

“Sooo…,” you started to ask, “about all that…” you were trying to figure out how to go about this whole conversation. 

Sighing, Rus put his fork on his plate, his eyelights remaining on his plate full of food, “Sorry, didn’t think she’d figua out where I lived, let alone folla me. Even checked everythang out, makin’ sure there weren’t trackers er’ nuthin’. Seems I ovalooked somethin’.” He started to eat his food. 

Lord this felt awkward. So you ate your food knowing he’d handle this whole ...whatever this was. He’d handle it. Smiling at him as you ate your food you turned on the tv and the two of you ate watching some early morning cartoons. The awkward eventually left as you two laughed while eating and just enjoying each others company. 

Mutt couldn’t help it, you were so opposite of her, you didn’t care about money, or possessions. And his soul felt happy. Which is why it hurt so bad when she came around making him think he might be kicked out. But you never said anything about kicking him out. But now he didn’t want that wretch around ruining… whatever this was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt; Damnit... tha wretch almost hit her...   
> Blondie Blimbo; damnit this other woman is in my way  
> You; the fuck just happened?
> 
> So, we meet the other, the moocher. What do you think happened? Did he take her home to the others, or something far more sinister? 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. I work too so I try to write as much as I can when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me some of you got the easter eggs I put in there? Oh and if you like it, I've got chapter two already in the works.


End file.
